


MoonLight

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Aro Light Yagami, Aromantic Character, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, More tags to be added as story progresses, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mello, Nonbinary Near, Trans Beyond Birthday, Trans Character, Trans Light Yagami, Trans Matsuda, Trans boy Light, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: When Light Yagami, newly outed as trans to his family, falls into a coma, he wakes up in a strange new world lit only by moonlight, where he is heralded as a God and the betrothed of L, the God-King. As Light learns more about his new home, he finds himself wanting to never leave. But as his wedding to L draws closer, and secrets start to unravel, Light realizes that things aren't as simple as he had thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I guess I'm just running with it. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so I hope you guys like it! Please be sure to tell me what you think in the comments! (Reviews make me more likely to continue, heh)

Light Yagami was alone. Alone and afraid. It had only been… minutes, an hour? Since the incident. His lower lip wobbled at the memory. 

He had just gotten home from school, halfway through a laugh with Yamamoto, his face still lifted in a smile, when he opened the door. Sachiko, his mother, had stood in the hallway. “I’ve been waiting for you, Tsuki. Explain.” In her hands, she had held a package. A certain package which made Light freeze. 

“Chest binder. Size S. For trans men and other gender-neutral individuals.” Read the label in neat type. Sachiko’s fingers drummed against the package as she waited.

“You- you went through my room?” His voice rose, almost a squeak. 

“I was cleaning. Now, explain. Is my daughter a- a transvestite?” Disgust had visibly dripped from her tone. 

Light didn’t answer, his whole body shaking. Limply, his schoolbag slipped to the floor.

“When your father gets home, we are having a talk.” With a final look of what could only have been disgust, she turned away. Light had watched as she disappeared down the hallway, his stomach leaden.

He hadn’t waited for his father. As soon as Light could hear her, clanging around inside the kitchen, he left. He hadn’t thought it over, had only really noticed when he was standing outside with only his coat with his phone and a few crumpled yen in his pocket. 

To simply put it, he was screwed. The money in his pocket was too small to help him with anything real, and sooner or later his parents would come looking for him. 

“I’m not going to be gone long…” He tried to reassure himself. And yet… Soichiro Yagami was an imposing man, a man with dark eyes sharp enough to pierce through any criminal that dared to cower before him. At least, that’s what Light had always thought. And he was an old fashioned man, a man who had pushed for Light to wear dresses and to keep his head down in school, had scoffed at his short haircut even though Light had insisted that it was just to emulate his mother, and had pushed for him to find a boyfriend among the boys at his school with which Light could only conjure a stark apathy for. Light did not want to go home. Light Yagami did not want to face his father.

So he walked. And walked. And walked. Until the streets of Tokyo blurred together. 

He didn’t know where he was. His legs hurt. His feet burned. And his stomach snarled with each step. The crumpled yen hung heavy in his pocket. So little, and yet- A much louder gurgle left his stomach, wracking him with pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ate. 

To his left sat a coffee shop. Neon kanji, spluttering bright pink in the blue evening, spelled out “Coffee.”   
“Well, that’s certainly straightforward.” Light snorted. Another loud gurgle from his stomach propelled him forward.

There was something achingly familiar about here, a something that he couldn’t quite grasp onto in his hunger-clouded haze. He pushed it away, slinking up to the counter and ordering a pastry. He tried not to wince at the dent it made in his money. 

The shop was small, and crowded with people, and as Light looked for a place to sit he felt his head start to swim. “Outside. Outside it is.” He hastily pushed the door to the front open.

There was a small table outside, one he had missed in his haste, and he went to sit on it. Now that he held food in his hands, the cloying smell wafted to him by the evening breeze, he found his stomach had cramped into nausea. Still, he tore at it, placing the torn chunks in his tongue and rolling them around until they dissolved. He needed the energy.

The breese heightened, cool enough to bring some calmness and composure back to him, and his eyes slipped closed. If he could push the worry and the future far to the back of his mind, he could almost pretend he was on an adventure. Almost. 

“Hi.” The voice, too cheerful, broke his silence. Warily, Light cracked an eye open.

“Hello?” He tried to keep his voice low. Gruff.

A man was standing in front of him. He wore a dark blue suit, and a warm smile splayed across his face. Something inviting danced in his eyes. Light felt a blush creep across his face. 

“I’m Touta. Matsuda Touta. And you are?” The man’s smile widened. He had a rather high voice, Light noted.

“Matsuda?” The name sounded almost familiar, now that he thought about it. He could have sworn he had heard it before. “Have we met somewhere?” 

“I don’t think so… I would have remembered someone as stunning as you.” The words seemed to slip out like he hadn’t planned them. Matsuda blushed quickly, eyes averted. 

Light flushed, looking down. “... Thank you. And I’m Light.”

“Nice to meet you, Light!” Matsuda seemed to recover quickly, his eyes already bright again. 

“Nice to meet you too, Matsuda. So, what brings you out here on this fine evening?” Light smiled back timidly. This was.. Nice, almost. He could forget what he had to do, what he had to face, here. And Matsuda was rather nice to talk to, especially since he seemed to like him. Light tried not to think about what gender Matsuda must think he actually was. At least his coat was loose enough to give him some ambiguity.

“I just got off from work, actually. I work pretty close to here, and it’s a nice place to stop off at.” 

“Really? So late?” Judging from the lighting, it must have been approaching seven. Most jobs got out much earlier around there… 

“Well, it’s really because of my boss. He’s a hard worker, and he’s kind of taken me under his wing, since I was a newbie just a little while ago, so I try and stay as long as he does. You know, to be respectful, and to help him out so he can leave quicker. He has a family to go back to.”

“That’s really nice of you. I’m sure he appreciates it.”

Matsuda smiled again, the blush reigniting. “Yeah… He’s a great guy, and I think that he likes me. But what are you doing out here, Light?”

Light’s lips tightened. “Well… I guess you could say that I’m in a bit of a tough situation.”

Matsuda’s face immediately pinched with sympathy. “How come? If you don't mind me asking, of course!”

Light smiled, trying to hide his wince. Could he tell him? It’s not like he’d ever see Touta again, and he really needed to get rid of his worry. Perhaps he could even help him… 

“It’s my family. They aren’t really… accepting of who I am.” 

Matsuda went quiet. A sudden dread slithered down Light’s spine. Matsuda had seemed nice, but he was alone at a table with him, and Matsuda was flirting but for all he knew he could think that Light was a girl and-

“Did they throw you out?” There was something close to rage that Light would never have expected to come from someone as cheerful as Matsuda. White colored his clenched knuckles. “Because if they did I swear I’ll-”

“N-no! It’s just… my mom found out s-something and she said she was telling my dad when he got home, and my dad is… my dad is… well, you know, and I just, I just left. I don’t know what to do.” His voice died to a broken whimper, face in his arms.

When he finally looked up, sympathy was plain on Matsuda’s face. “Oh Light, no one should ever have to go through that, ok?” His hand hovered over Light’s, and Light nudged his own hand forward, allowing Matsuda to take it. 

“I’m just… I’m scared.”

Matsuda’s skin felt… nice against his own. Comforting. It had been so long since he had been touched like this…

“It’s ok to be scared, Light. This is a scary situation. I’ve been there, believe me.” 

“You have?” 

“Yea-”

“Matsuda!” 

Light flinched back at the harsh voice, the familiar voice, flat against the chair back. Another man came into view, his features quickly springing into clarity. 

“Dad?” Soichiro, still wearing his work overcoat, was walking towards him. 

“Chief? ‘Dad’?” Matsuda seemed to move in slow motion, glancing between Soichiro and Light. When he looked at Light, their eyes locked. Matsuda’s mouth looked like it would open.

“Tsuki?” Soichiro stood still. Shocked. Right behind Matsuda now. “What are you doing here? Your Mother called, she’s worried si-” His arm reached out, as if to grab him.

Light bolted. A loud clang echoed as his seat clattered to the pavement behind him. Fire burned his lungs, his feet, his whole body and-

“Tsuki!” “Wait!” Two voices now, Matsuda and Soichiro, and they were right behind him and he could feel their hands like claws right above his back ready to catch and drag him and-

Keep going keep going keep going.

His head whipped back. They followed, Soichiroc panting heavily and- Matsuda’s face looked pinched with concern. But-

Keep going keep going keep going. 

Feet hit pavement hard and he could see a street with an alleyway he could slip into, he just had a street to cross and-

He didn’t listen to the screamed “Stop!”, didn’t listen to the beeping horn and didn’t notice the flash of yellow growing brighter and brighter and brighter against the pavement as he ran with the sidewalk turning into street and-

White. A sickening crunch followed by dull pain. Then only a cold darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of keeping the posting schedule at once a week; it allows me to post consistently, especially at times when I don't have enough time to work on a new chapter during the week. As always, tell me what you think in the comments!

“Light? Light! Are you awake?” 

Light groaned. Shifted. Blinked. Something blinding crashed into his eyes, and they flinched shut.

Where was he? It was quiet, except for the voice (which he couldn’t quite place). Was he at at home? Still in class? Maybe he had passed out, but… The last thing he remembered was his Dad, and the street and- Oh shit!

But- he didn’t feel pain. Just a strange numbness pervading him. Like floating.

“Hello? Light?”

Light flinched. His ears felt so sensitive now… 

“Hi…” His voice felt weak. Unuseable, and dry. Like a bristle brush had been scrubbed over it till it bled raw. “Where am I?”

“Why don’t you open your eyes and see. I promise that everything will be explained.” 

Light didn’t particularly like their tone of voice, half teasing yet patronizing, but he slowly obliged. A low gasp left him as he took in the room.

It was… alien. He couldn’t quite place why, but something felt decidedly off. Otherworldly. A strange, crystalline element coated what would have been pure white walls. To his left lay large windows, displaying a scene completely other to him. Tall grass, dark blue in hue, waved across what looked to be a field. Off in the distance, he spied black and dark blue buildings rising into the purply skyline. 

Where was he? Perhaps it was only his imagination, some strange hallucination brought to him while he lay in some hospital in a coma. He had been hit by a car. Hadn’t he?

Light shifted from where he was lying, and looked down with a soft gasp. His clothes from before, his favorite long coat and the button down and khakis that he usually wore, were gone. In their place, Light was clothed in a soft blue robe, the hems threaded with silver. Brushing his hand against his chest, he realized some sort of binder had been placed on him. 

“What is this? Did you-” His voice began to rise before the man cut him off.

“You arrived wearing that, Light.” 

Light glanced up at the intrusion of the voice. 

The man standing before him was rather tall, a good head above his 1.67 meters. He wore a robe similar to the one Light was wearing; it was a darker, more midnight blue, with silver specks that glittered like tiny stars. 

His features were rather plain, the kind of face that would blend into a crowd easily, despite the rather silvery cast to his skin, except… his eyes. They were large, a dark blue like the rest of the strange world around Light, and they were endless. Light caught the feeling that he could stare into his eyes, forever searching, and find nothing. 

“Who are you? A-and how do you know my name?” He asked quietly.

The man smiled. A kind, friendly smile, that reminded Light of Matsuda from before. Something warm burned in his stomach, but he pushed it down. “I’m here to be your guard, Light. L sent me. He is the one who told me your name.”

“L?” A letter for a name? Something about the way the man spoke it made Light shiver with unease. “And what do you mean by ‘arrived’?”

“Look down.” The same warm smile stretched across his face.

Light looked. A large circle broke the monotony of the white floor. Made of blue marble, a swirled silver star stretched across the center, right where he sat. 

“It’s a portal.” The man supplied. “You arrived through the portal. Just as L said you would.”

“Again, who is L?” Light tried to remain calm.

“Our leader. Our King. Our God. L is L.” A certain reverence had entered the man’s tone, even more so than before. “He brought you here.”

“Why?” Light’s voice was hard. 

“Because you are his husband, Light. Our god-king.”

\-------------

When Light next awoke, his body still shaken and shuddering from panic, he was in the strange man’s arms. His hands were decidedly soft as he stroked him. So gentle, too. Like the softest caress of wings against his skin. 

“How are you feeling?” The words brushed tenderly at his ear.

“F-fine now, I suppose. P-please stop touching me.” He whispered. All the air had been sucked out of him. 

“Of course.” The man nodded, smiling kindly before setting him on the floor, taking care to only let go once Light assured him that he was braced enough to stay upright. 

“I never did get your name?” 

The man let out something close to a laugh. “No you did not. You may call me Taji.” 

Internally, Light paused. “Taji” was a surname, yet he didn’t want to probe further.

“So, how am I a… God? I think I would have known that, all things considered.” Light tried to chuckle, to keep his tone light. 

A strange smile crept across his face. “L has never been wrong before.” 

Light nodded, fighting back on the shiver that crept down his spine. “And you called me his husband? How is that possible, considering I’ve never met him?” 

Taji nodded. “Well, husband-to-be, I should have said. You are his betrothed.” 

“How?”

“L is never wrong. He knew when he saw you. When he saved you.”

“S-saved me?”

“He said you were in an accident. That you were hit by something. A car, was it? Nasty devices, aren’t they?” 

Light stared numbly back. “I suppose so, but how could he have known?” 

“I believe it may be more fruitful if I escorted you to L. He holds the answers to any questions you may have, I assure you.” Taji bent down, close to Light’s level, and proffered his arm. 

Reluctantly, Light took it.

As Taji lead Light out from the strange room, the “reception area” as he called it (Light made a mental note to question Taji about it later… if a whole area was dedicated to it, there must be others), Light couldn’t help but marvel at the sights around him. The halls were long, cut from pearly white stones and accented by alternating tiles of blue and soft grey on the floor. Long, curtainless windows lined the walls, allowing Light to glimpse the outside. More grass, thicker and almost glowing against the dark background of the sky, sprang from the ground, with the unlit buildings stretching long into the darkness. Pale moonlight was the only source of lighting, bathing the whole scene in a quiet, calm radiance of silver. 

“It’s beautiful, out there. But why is it so dark? It was only evening when… well, you know.”

Taji looked back at him, head tilted and eyes slanted curiously. “It’s quite bright out, for this time of day. And… what is an evening, exactly?” 

Light blinked. Surely he must know, unless… “Is it always this dark out?”

“Well, no, not exactly. When the moon is in their waning phase, they don’t shine as brightly as they do now. But, the moon chooses to shine equally down on us here. L likes it that way. But,” Now, a playful smirk entered his tone, “You never did tell me what an evening was.”

Light smiled. Somehow, the pit in his stomach had seemed to lessen. “Well, back where I come from, along with the moon is a sun. And as where I live rotates on its axis, it's exposed to the sun for around half of the day, and the sky turns a nice, light blue. Evening is when the earth starts to tilt away from the sun, and the moon becomes visible and the sky darker.”

“Ahhh…” Taji smiled. “I do believe the others have told me about that. Well, the sun, at the very least. Young Mello misses it dearly.”

“The others? Mello? So there are other people here who are from where I’m from?”

“Yes. … Just three. Mello, Near, and Matt. L’s, and now I suppose your, children.”

“My children? I don’t have children?!” The same shortness of breath from before had started to creep back, and Light forced himself to stop, hand grasping Taji for support, as he drew in a deeper breath. 

Taji squeezed his arm before continuing. “You are to be wed to L, remember? His children shall become yours.”

“B-but I’m not old enough for kids! I’m not old enough to be married, either!” Breathing was hard now, clashing and gasping against his ribs and- 

“Shh, Light. Just take deep breaths. In and out.” He was back in Taji’s arms. Taji’s rather warm arms, that smelled like cinnamon mixed with cumin and-

He shook the thought off. Shook himself off. Took in two deep, near gasping breathes. And stood, quickly disentangling himself from Taji’s… tender hold. “May we discuss this later?”

“Of course. In fact, I’m sure that L will grant you a settling in period, of sorts. This is rather much to force onto someone all at once.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Shall we go, then?” Taji’s arm was again held out for Light to take.

“Yes, I suppose that would be best.” Light grasped it gingerly, choosing not to dwell on how… pleasant it felt when Taji’s hand snaked up to rest on his back as he guided him forward. 

The rest of the hallways were the same as the first, with long windows showing more grass and far off buildings, pale moonlight pooling through the windows. 

As they neared the end of what seemed to be their hundredth hallway, Light saw a door. It loomed over the hall, made of what seemed to be a dark, blackish wood, again highlighted by serpentine trails of silver gilding around its edges. A single knob stood sentinel over the door, molded into a large eye, a huge, gleaming sapphire adorning the “iris”.

“Beyond this is L’s throne room.”

Light smiled tight-lipped back at Taji, waiting, his breath half-caught in his chest as he tried not to tremble. 

Taji knocked on the door once. Twice. His fingers slipped around the knob and the door swung open. 

“Light. I’ve been expecting you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The throne room, as Taji had called it, seemed to stretch for eons. The ceiling lay high and vaulted, with a long, complex chandelier dangling from a dangerously thin wire. Instead of lightbulbs, glowing silver orbs, like fish eggs, hung from the structure. They cast the room in a stark, pale light.

In the center of the room stood a throne. Like silver tentacles, piled one on top of the other until they formed a coherent mass. It took until the figure seated on it stirred for Light to discern where the throne ended and the figure began. Or, more accurately, where L’s draped… robes cut off. 

L, or what Light had decided was L due to his position on the throne, rose. Not out of his seat, but enough so that his face lay clearly visible under his dark, chalky hair. He was paler than Taji, with powdery lips and bulbous eyes that seemed to almost protrude from their sockets, wringed entirely in a thick black around the lid. As Light’s eyes tentatively met L’s, he realized they looked uncomfortably similar to the one on the doorknob. 

“Light.” L’s voice was soft, yet it permeated the room, settling deep deep down into Light’s bones. 

“L.” Light nodded coolly, acutely aware of how exposed the throne room felt. 

“I’m so happy to finally have you with me. It’s been so long, too long, that I’ve waited.”

Light shivered. “I suppose... “

L laughed. “Of course, you can hardly share the sentiment. Do come closer; I promise I won’t bite.” Sapphire flickers danced in his irises as a claw-like hand beckoned him forward. 

Glancing to the side, Light started forward at Taji’s tight smile of encouragement. His steps to the throne seemed to echo throughout the room, dying quietly in the air near the ceiling. Right before L, he stopped.

L leaned forward, a smile stretching his face. “Perfect… So perfect, just like when I first saw you.”

“Thank you.” Light could already feel heat rising in his face. “Now tell me, why have you decided to take me here as your… fiance?”

L blinked. Light idly mused on how froglike his eyes looked. 

“I did not choose Light as my “finace”. I simply saw that he was mine, and I took action.”

“That I was yours? And how do you figure that?”

 

“Yes, Light. Because you are supposed to be mine.”

“And I suppose you ‘seeing’ that I’m supposed to be your husband is reason enough to strip me of my free will and treat me like some- some kind of object?” Ice slithered in his tone as he stared down L. He only trembled slightly. Behind him, he could see Taji waving his hands in warning.

L’s head craned forward, eyes fastened on Light. It was only until Light’s shaking had increased, the urge to slump and sit overpowering as he wobbled in place, that L sighed. Blinked. Looked up slightly, fixing Light with a gentle, warm smile. “I am very sorry to hear that Light is upset. I have misjudged how overwhelming such a new situation must be to him, and I apologize. Now, would he like for me to show him to his room first? Or perhaps he’d like a tour of the palace?… it is quite lovely this time of year.” L seemed to be talking to himself now, his voice broken into a low murmur. 

“N-no. I want you to tell me how to get home.” His voice shook. And yet. He raised himself up, taking a breath, and stood strong. “Please.” He amended. “I’m sure my family misses me terribly.” 

L blinked again, his uncomfortably luminous eyes fixing on Light. “Do they?” His voice was somber. Sympathetic. “I offer you this in return. A few days, where you are acclimated to your new home. If you want to leave by the end, I will let you. Alright?” Something intense burned in L’s eyes.

Light stood still, fully mulling over L’s offer. Sayu was back home, and so were Mom and Dad but-

So were Mom and Dad. A mother who thought he was disgusting for just being who he was, and a father who would probably be throwing him out as soon as he woke up. He had nothing to go back to. Not. At. All.

“F-fine. I’ll stay, for now. … Taji said you had kids? Could I see them?” He needed a distraction. 

L smiled, a wide one that split his face in half. “Of course!” 

Turning slightly, L faced the back of the room, where a set of doors stood that Light had not seen before. “Near. Matt. Mello. Your… new friend wishes to meet you.”

The doors opened with a mechanical whoosh, and in stepped three children. The eldest looked to be about fifteen, standing tall at what Light assumed would be just at his head height. They had long yellow-white hair, held back with a midnight blue clasp. Beside them stood a child with bright blue hair, electric blue. Their face was splattered with freckles, and they stood at half a head lower than the blonde. The last child was the shortest, pale with silvered white hair. 

L smiled as Light regarded each of them, before he spoke. L pointed to the blond child. “The tallest is Mello. He has a bit of a fiery temper, but he is sweet at heart.” Mello nodded curtly from where he stood. “Next to him is Matt. He’s a bit more… laid back, I suppose.” L pointed to the blue-haired boy, who smiled at Light. Light smiled back hesitantly. “The last is Near. They don’t talk much, and they might not approach you at first, but rest assured that they are very glad to have you here.” Near offered Light what might have been a smile, and Light returned it. There was something almost… calming about the way Near looked at him. It felt soft. Inquisitive. Like a kitten sizing up a strange but not unfriendly new cat. 

“How old are they? All of them, I mean. I- I have a sister and-”

“Sayu? Mm, Mello is about her age, or a little older. Around fifteen, I think. Matt is a year younger than him, at the most. And Near is twelve.” L reached out his hand to rest it on Light’s shoulder, and it took all of Light’s willpower not to flinch back. “I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful father.” 

Bile welled in Light’s throat. “Don’t you mean big brother, haha?”

L blinked, eyes widening impossibly larger. “No. Light is to be my husband, and I am their father, so Light will also be their father. It’s really quite simple.”

Light swallowed. “But I’m too young to be a father, L. I’m only seventeen.” He tried to keep his voice clipped yet polite.

L only blinked in confusion. “Well, that’s a whole two years older than Mello, and I’m sure with some time he’ll-”

“C-can I please have some time to think about this? You said you’d give me time!” 

L sighed again, lips forming a pout not unlike a child’s. “I did, yes.” They immediately smoothed into a neutral expression. 

“Well, children,” Now, L turned to address them. “I believe it best that you give Light some space. Run along now; I’ll be getting him settled in for the time being.”

The children nodded reluctantly, Near being the last to leave. They cast Light an almost mournful glance as they left. 

“I’ll show you to your room. It’s right this way.” L stood now, the long cloak billowing around him. As he rose, L shed the robe that draped over the throne, stepping forward in black robes not unlike Taji’s, loose yet synched at the waist, and with hems dotted with saphire-tipped silver eyes. 

L stepped out of the dark shrouding his throne, and Light couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. In the semi-warm light of the chandelier, L looked more… human now. Light would have almost called him beautiful. But he really wasn’t, not at all. Strange, yes. Intriguing. Enchanting, maybe? The intensity in L’s eyes was enough to enthrall Light. Like a moth to flickering blue fire. 

Light blinked, and seemed to snap out of whatever hold L had on him. “Don’t look into his eyes.” He noted under his breath.

“What?” L’s head was cocked.

“N-nothing. Just tired, is all.”

“Ah. Well, let us get you to your room then.” 

The hallway leading off from the throne room held no distinction from the last one, and Light quickly found himself losing his sense of direction. With a sickening feeling he realized he would need to rely on L to navigate through the building. 

Finally, they arrived at a door. The same blue-eye knocker as in the throne room burnished the handle, and L pulled it open with a short yank, hand adroitly positioned so as not to touch the iris. 

“This is my bedroom. For as long as you choose, yours is right there.” L pointed to a door across the room. Light nodded numbly. 

The bedroom stretched out before him was surprisingly barren for what Light had expected. A large bed lay in the middle of the room, seeming to swallow up the floor. Only what looked like a writing desk made of dark wood sat tucked away in the corner. 

The door to Light’s room was noticeably smaller, made from darker wood and with no eye on the handle. L opened it with a flourish.

Light couldn’t help the small smile that lifted his face at the sight of his new room. It felt.. Soft. Comfortable. Like home.

The walls were a soft gray, much nicer and more peaceful than the sharp, glaring white from the hallways, and the floor was much more well-populated. A bureau that would no doubt stash Light’s clothes, as well as a desk and a small chest for belongings, crowded around the bed. The bed was smaller than L’s, but dressed in fluffy black blankets and downy pillows that tempted Light to burrow into them and succumb to oblivion.

“You like it.” L’s eyes were soft, and it wasn’t a question. 

“Thank you. For all of this.” Light meant it.

“I’ll let you get settled then.Taji is at your beck and call, so just call his name if you need anything.”

“Won’t you be able to help me?” 

“Yes, but… for keeping you company and answering your questions. Not for fetching you tea.” A slight frown had entered L’s tone.

“I suppose that makes sense. Are there any clothes in the bureau?” 

“Yes. It’s fully stocked. There is a pair of pajamas in their ready for you to use.”

Light smiled his thanks, waiting until L had left before going over to the beaue and pulling it open. The top drawer held the pajamas, and Light pulled out a pair of what looked to be silver and blue plaid. “How surprising.” He muttered. Sifting through the contents further, he found that socks and undergarments, along with what looked to be soft, silky scarves, lined the drawer. The drawer below it housed more robes, all of varying shades of blue, and the one below that was stacked with a few pieces of more casual clothing, in soft browns and black. Like the clothes he wore back home. “For your comfort” Read a small note stashed away in the pile of clothes. Light found himself smiling softly. 

Shaking the thought away, he turned towards the bed, quickly divesting himself of his clothes and slipping into his new pajamas. To his delight, even without his binder on, the pajamas did a fair job of minimizing his chest. It had been so long since Light had felt comfortable like this, he realized. Still, he had more exploring to do.

The desk was the next thing he checked,. It seemed like an ordinary writing desk, stocked with paper and sturdy, brandless pens. Not that he had expected to see branded items here, of course. The material was smooth to the touch, and Light spent a minute simply marveling over the feeling before moving on to the next item.

Upon inspection, Light found the chest to be empty. It was of a sturdy build, and would have been great for storage, if Light had had anything to store, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of longing. It was a silly thought, but his lack of belongings to stash inside it made the room feel that much more empty. 

Again, he brushed the unpleasant thought off. He needed something to focus on; the room still wasn’t completely explored, so he would start there.

After half an hour of careful searching, all Light found was a small vent. A steely grill covered the face of it, and Light’s best assumption was that it was made for ventilation. Hardly interesting, but still a feature in his room. It had been quite the long day, and as Light slumped over on his bed, he found himself quickly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter (be sure to comment; it keeps me writing :P) and be sure to hit me up on tumblr @abbadon-abandon !

Light woke with a start. Something dark and morbid, like noxious gas and pus seeping from a deep, festering wound, had entered his dreams. His chest had caught, breaths fluttering in and out until- a voice. Inaudible and murmuring. Coming from the ventilation duct.

Light bolted upright. Adrenaline pumped through him as he sat frozen. Shivering. And-

A knock on the door made him tense.

“Hello? Light? I have some tea for you, if you want it!” Taji. Light relaxed. Now that he listened closer, the voice from the vent had silenced. 

“I-I do, thank you. You can come in; I’m decent.”

The door creaked open, soft light slipping in behind Taji. A tray of tea in two cups of fine, silvery white mosaiced with blue splashes balanced in his hand. Light raised an eyebrow playfully. “Two, Taji? Isn’t that a little presumptuous?” 

“Not at all, my dear Light. L sees all, of course, so who are you to question this? This could be on his orders.” Taji’s eyebrows waggled as he set the tray down on Light’s desk. 

Light snorted. “Of course. Because L so desperately wants you to goof off and drink tea with me. It’s absolutely imperative to his plans.”

“L? A schemer? What must you be on, Light. Besides, maybe he just wants you to make a new friend.” Mock-pouting, Taji’s eyes were near doleful. 

“Hmm, I suppose you’ll do as a friend then, if that is what L decrees.” Light pulled himself up in a mock-serious way, looking down his nose at Taji. He only laughed in response.

“Why, you already make a fine God, Light. Don’t know what you ever doubted in yourself.” 

Light stiffened, before sinking back into a relaxed slouch. “Mm, that. You never did tell me what you meant by it.”

“I thought that you’d ask L about it…” He hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I’ll try to explain it as best I can, alright? L is a god, our god here, and… the people that he takes with him to here, they all share his power, I believe. At least, they share power with L? Anyways, I suppose you would be considered a god since you are, well, are most likely going to be, part of L’s family.” He offered him a half-smile.

“I see. And I suppose L will teach me more about this tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Taji nodded. “So, I thought that you didn’t look like the type to have a sweet tooth, so I only put a little honey in yours.” Taji handed him the cup on the left side of the tray. “Careful now; it’s still hot.”

“Oh I will be.” Gingerly cupping the drink in his palms, he allowed the warmth to seep into him. He hadn’t realized how cold he felt until that moment. 

“Are you alright, Light?” Concern had entered Taji’s tone. “You look like you’re shivering.”

“A-a little, yeah. It is kind of cold in here. Besides, I kept hearing noises from the vent that made me unable to sleep.” 

“Really? Must be something wrong with how the air is circulating here…” Taji murmured, his eyes sliding past Light to the wall. 

“Well, for now I can place something over the vent to stop the noise. And I can get you more blankets.”

Light smiled, a real smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

In only took Taji a few minutes of pushing and positioning before the chest completely obscured the vent, and Light couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over him at it. Something about the utter blackness behind the grill formed a pit in his stomach. 

The blanket took Taji longer; Light had just about decided to forget it and attempt to gain what sleep he could when Taji near-burst back in, a long and floppy grey blanket bundled in his arms. 

 

“Will this suffice, m’lord?” Taji mock-bowed, a twinkle in his eyes.

Light laughed. “I suppose it will do, serf.” 

Striding forward purposefully, Taji stood with the blanket, hovering over Light’s bed.

“What now?” Light asked. 

“‘What now’? Don’t you want to go to sleep? You need to lie down first.” Taji yeased.

Light huffed. “I suppose that’s true.” He did his best to curl up under the covers, shooting Taji another smile. 

Taji wasted no time in draping the blanket over his frame, a hand somehow making its way to stroke Light’s hair. “Doesn’t that feel nice?” Something close to a purr came out as Taji spoke.

“Y-yeah…” Light tried to shrug off the strange fluttering in his stomach at Taji’s touch. The intensity behind Taji’s eyes made him uncomfortable. 

Taji’s lips closed into a line. “Shall I leave you to it?” He finally asked. 

“Yes. I need to sleep.” Light didn’t look up at him. The sound of the door creaking closed was his only hint that Taji had left. 

\-------------------

The next morning, or at least what Light presumed to be morning, his waking was much more pleasant. He roused from his slumber slowly, with the feeling of being caressed as he drifted into consciousness. 

With a small yawn, he sat up in bed. The chilliness from the night before had thankfully lessened, and he quickly pushed off the extra blanket. 

A knock on the door sounded, before someone pushed inside. 

“L?” Light gulped. Somehow he felt much more exposed in his pajamas. 

“It’s time for breakfast, Light.” L stood tall, already dressed in sharp black robes like when Light first saw him. 

“May I get dressed first?”

L blinked, then let out something close to a laugh. “Of course, Light.” 

“That’s the cue for you to leave, I believe.” Light kept his tone polite and playful even as a small shiver of uneasiness crept up his spine.

Again, L blinked in his half-surprised way. “Yes. My apologies for intruding, Light.”

“It’s really no problem.” It was. Light just didn’t want to push it. 

“Come into my room when you’re ready; I’ll take you to the table.” L closed the door soundly as he stepped outside.

Nodding to the air, he then stopped himself and stood. The robes he chose, a lighter, almost pastel blue, came on him with only a little bit of a struggle. 

When Light stepped into L’s room, he noted that L had waited a bit closer to his door than Light would have preferred. “Ready, Light?” L asked, holding his arm out.

Light nodded, reluctantly taking it. 

The trek to the breakfast area was short, yet criss-crossed through enough hallways that Light knew he wouldn’t be able to find his way back without help. All of the halls were of the same design, and the glimpses to the outside, although alien, did little to ground him. 

Finally, L pulled him to a stop. The breakfast room had no doors, and it opened from a wide frame into a rather cozy set-up. A half-circle table, smaller than Light had expected, sat in the middle of the room. Stuffed armchairs, two at the straight edge and pushed close together, and three fanned out on the curved side, hugged the table. Already, the children sat in them. Mello’s chair pushed close to Matt’s as they seemed to whisper together, and Near’s further off to the side, still hanging close to Mello as they sat with their hands in their lap. 

“Pick whichever open seat you like. I don’t mind.” 

Light nodded curtly, choosing the seat closer to Near. They looked up as he plopped himself down, and a quick smile darted across their face. 

“Good morning, Near.” Light tried his best to smile back at them. “Anything good for breakfast?” 

Near nodded. 

“Good, because I’m starving.” He tried to use the tone he used on Sayu when she was down, his own “big brother mode” as Sayu liked to call it. A pang went through his stomach at the thought of her, and the smile dropped from his face.

Near looked up then, head tilted in what could have been concern. 

“I… I miss my sister.” Light murmured. Somehow, he couldn’t make himself look into Near’s eyes. 

“Light is starving?” L’s voiced chimed from behind Light. Hissing, Light whipped his head to face him. Unpleasant palpitations tremored in his chest. L didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll have the food brought out right away.”

Taji came in then, along with another, older man beside him. They held large trays, piled with five different plates. One was piled high with rye bread and eggs, another with bacon and toast. The third held rice with egg and pickle arranged neatly in a pyramid, along with another plate of rice and kimchee. The last held a plate of blue cake with glistening white frosting. 

The rye bread was set down before Mello, with the bacon and toast going before Matt. Mello hardly looked up except to grunt, but Matt thanked the man with a smile, referring to him as Andrei. Light stored the name away for later. Taji placed the rice and Kimchi before Near, offering it to him with a playful laugh. Near hardly responded, simply glancing up half-furtively before stabbing at their food with a fork. Taji gave the cake to L with a slight bow, and finally he stood in front of Light. “Like what you see?” Something in his eye twinkled. 

“Mm, I suppose I do. The food looks superb.” His lips curled dryly. 

“That’s great to hear; L made sure that you’d be fed something close to what you had at home.”

“Did he now? How thoughtful of him…” Light murmured. It was rather troubling, to know that L knew so much about him. Down to what type of garnish he liked on his rice every morning. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Call if you need anything, alright?”

“I will.” 

Taji left, with a backward glance and a wink as he carried the tray away. Light could only sigh. Taji made a good friend, sure… But something else? Light didn’t want that at all. Especially not now.

“Is something troubling you, Light?” L asked through a mouthful of half-chewed cake. 

“No. Taji seems very nice, don’t you think?”

Something flitted across L’s face, and his lips twitched upward. “Yes he does. I’m pleased that you’ve made a friend so quickly.”

“Friend? I suppose so, yes.” Light smiled wanly. 

The rest of breakfast passed in polite conversation, with L’s hand only straying over Light slightly. All easily explained away due to the proximity of their chairs. When the last grains of rice clung to the bottom of his plate, and not even crumbs remained on L’s, L spoke.

“I believe the day is yours, Light. You may roam about, if you so choose, or I can escort you back to your room. We can even spend time together; I have quite a mind for chess.” Something hopeful entered his tone at his last words.

“Exploring sounds very nice, thank you. So I can get to know my, uh, surroundings.” He hoped that sounded neutral enough.

L nodded. “Of course. I’ll leave you to it, then. If you need anything, Taji won’t be more than a yell away.” 

Light chuckled. “I guess I’ll go then.”

“Of course. Have fun, please.” 

Light stood, nodding to L, who smiled back. He waved to the children, but only Near responded, eyes narrowed in curiosity; Matt and Mello appeared too deep in their own conversation to notice. As he exited the breakfast hall, he couldn’t shake the feeling of L’s large eyes watching him.

\---------

After what seemed like hours of walking, Light had finally made it to an exit. The hallways had blended into each other, and he had near jumped when he had noticed the break in blue-white monotony. An archway, wrought with tiny tentacle-like patterns, opened out into a garden. 

Light stepped outside, shrugging his cloak closer. The air was chilled, like a night in early spring, yet the flowers around him bloomed brightly under the ephemeral starlight. Large-petaled blossoms, like crocuses, glowed a soft silvery-white in dense patches. The grass underneath his feet had been trimmed enough so that he could comfortably stroll across it, creating a twisting maze into the flora. 

Just as Light’s legs had begun to feel the first pangs of discomfort, he found himself in a large circle. Black iron-wrought benches lined the outskirts, and a shimmering pool filled the center. Light slumped into one of the benches, drawing his robe in on himself to ward off the cold from the metal. 

“Do you like it here?”

Light jumped. Near, seeming as if they had materialized from the brush, stood beside him. In their hands they clasped a small white ball that pulsated gently with light.

“Where did you come from?” Light asked. Clammy sweat had gathered on his palms, and his hand reached for a tissues he kept in his left pocket. As they met the empty expanse of his robe, he sighed in realization and reluctantly wiped them off on his sleeve. 

“There.” Near pointed. Behind them, unseen by Light upon his first examination of the circle, opened a small pathway. Small dark stones lined the entrance.

“Oh.” Light blinked. “Do you come out here often?”

Near nodded, seating themself besides Light. They shifted the ball between their hands, the light growing softer and brighter at intervals.

“That looks interesting. What is it?” Light kept his tone soft.

“It’s a present from L. I make it glow when I’m bored.”

“So you’re bored now?” A teasing smirk crossed his face. Near snorted.

“Possibly.”

Light held his hand to his chest in mock-affront. “Rude! Must I discipline you?”

Near raised an eyebrow. “You’re not my real father.”

“I’m not anyone’s father.” Light’s lips drew tight with his smile.

Near nodded, turning back to their ball. 

“I do like it here, by the way. It’s very calming. And pretty, I suppose. Do you?”

Near looked up. Their pale eyes had drawn wide. “I do. It’s quiet.”

“Ah. I can see how that is a rather nice feature. Do the others not come out here very often?” Light hadn’t seen many people around the building. Only the children, Andrei, and Taji. Still, Near looked very serious in their answer.

“No. Matt prefers to stay inside. Mello stays with him.”

“What about L?”

“He prefers to be around things that are under his control.”

“Plants are too much for him?” Light snorted. In his mind he could picture L’s bulbous eyes glaring at the plants, resolutely kicking at them.

Near gave a curt nod. 

“And what about the servants?” 

“They don’t come out here either.” Near’s voice was cold.

“Oh? Do they not know about here? Or do they just not like it?”

“The second one.” Their arms wrapped around their legs. Tight and huddled. 

“That’s… something, I guess. Well, sorry for breaking your silence here.” Light laughed. His left ring finger sliced down over his middle finger in a gliding motion. When he looked back up, Near was smiling.

“No. I like you. I like your voice.”

“Oh?” Light hummed, picking at the skin of his cuticles. While many had said they liked his voice… before, he absolutely hated it. While not as high as it could have been, all things considered, it was still depressingly high and feminine, despite his best efforts to pitch it lower.

“It’s smooth. And soothing. Like… one of my parents. Their voice used to sound like that.” A slight flush had crept to Near’s ears, and Light did his best to ignore it. 

“‘Their’? They were nonbinary?” His voice lifted in excitement. He had known a few younger trans kids, but an adult… Now that was something. 

“Um…” Near’s voice trailed off, and they shook their head. “Sorry…”

“Oh… You know, it’s ok if my voice reminds you of your mom. I know it’s… feminine.” 

“You remind me more of my Father.” Near sighed. They were half turned away from him now, but they still sent a glance back at him. “He was around more. He cared.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Near. I’m sure they’d be very proud of-”

“They were assholes.”

“Oh. Sorry. I- I get what you mean. Mine… mine weren’t the best, either.”

Near looked back then, and some indecipherable emotion passed over them. Slowly, they edged closer, until they were leaning into Light. “I guess we need to make our own parents.” They sighed.

“I guess so.” Light allowed his chin to rest on top of Near’s head.

As the air grew colder, and Light’s limbs felt heavy and stiff from his perch on the bench, he finally pushed away from Near. He stretched, arms thrust over his head and mouth opening wide in a yawn. “We should head back now, I think. It’s, well, it’s not getting dark out, but it certainly is getting colder.” Near, still on the bench, nodded. 

Light offered them a hand. They took it, grasping his firmly. “Shall we?” Light asked. Mocking superciliousness dripped from his tone. 

Near nodded. A small smile graced Light before they followed him inside. 

The way back to the entrance seemed quicker than before, and Light found himself reluctant to step back inside. But, the cold air pulled on his lungs, and he knew he would have to return to the building eventually. 

As his foot made contact with the white floor of the building, he yelped. Taji stood right in front of him, a small, amused smile on his face. “Did I scare you?”

“Yes.” Light snapped out. The hairs along his arms still bristled at the shock. 

“Sorry.” The smile turned warm. “... and I see you have a little friend with you?”

“Near?” Light glanced back. Near was indeed behind him, half shied away behind his robes, eyes narrowed. “They’ve been here longer than I have, Taji. Don't you know them?”

“Not well, I’m afraid. They don’t speak much, after all.” Taji seemed to be returning the minor glaring contest. 

“Well, what are you here for?” Light asked, trying to break the tension. 

“Oh!” Taji looked up, the smile back on his face. “Two things, actually. One, a request from L for you to join him for a picnic tomorrow, and another request, this one from me” Taji wiggled his eyebrows, “for you to accompany me into the town. Tomorrow, of course, since it’s gotten so cold.” 

“Tempting. But won’t they overlap?”

Taji laughed. “If only. I was thinking you could come with me first? I believe L has it planned that he’ll take up your evening, so it would only be fair of me to take your afternoon as well.”

“I don’t suppose you could find a way to take up my morning? And what will we be doing in the town?”

“Sight-seeing, mostly. For you, I mean. And I can have you meet my parents.” 

Light laughed. “Fine. Sure. Tell L, and yourself, that I’m willing.”

“Thank you, sire.” He mock-bowed. “Well, I’ll be on my way to relay that him.” 

Once Taji was gone, Near turned to Light. “Do you like him?” Their voice sounded even.

“I- I guess. He’s fun to talk to, at least.” 

Near regarded him for a moment longer, before turning away. 

“See you tomorrow.” Near called. They didn’t look back. 

Light moved to say goodbye, but they were already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time; I have a lot of stuff to deal with. This chapter was gonna be longer, too, but what can you do? As always, please comment; I wouldn't be writing without them

“Are you ready?” Taji stood before his door, a smile on his face and a satchel in his hands. He wore the same style robes as yesterday, dark blue cut with silver, and Light wondered if he had even changed. 

“What about breakfast?” Light’s stomach growled as if to emphasize his point.

“We’ll get something there.” The man bounced on the balls of his feet, casting Light a rather puppy-like pleading look. 

With a sigh, Light stepped outside. “That’s fine. I suppose… Will it just be us?”

Something like a smile, but warmer and more familiar, lit Taji’s face. “I was thinking that, yes. Why, did you want to invite someone?”

“Yes, actually.” Light clumsily returned the look. “I was thinking that, well… Near doesn’t really get out much, do they? And since I seemed to be able to reach out to them…”

“Oh. Well, that is awful kind of you. But I doubt Near would want to. They prefer to stay in the gardens.” The warmth in Taji’s expression faltered. 

“Really? I thought… Never mind. It’s fine if it’s just the two of us; you’re more than enough company.” 

Taji laughed. “Too bad you’ll be seeing my parents, then; they’re quite a handful.”

“Really? And yet they managed to raise such a charming young gentleman?”

“I think it was luck. But we really should be going.” 

Light laughed. “I guess we should. You’ll lead the way, as always?”

“As always.”

Taji lead them out of the palace with expert ease, seeming to know just what way to go at any given turn. In what seemed like mere minutes, Light found himself outside. Like before in the gardens, the air held a chill. Small tremors shook his body. 

“I brought a jacket.” Taji’s steady hands slipped the shawl over Light’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” He murmured, clutching it close. “So, we walk towards those buildings?”

“Yes. As quickly or slowly as you want, of course. We have all the time in the world.”

“No we don’t, actually; I’m meeting L later.”

“That's not for another few hours. I don’t think you can walk quite that slowly.”

“I can try.” Light shot back. An imperious look crossed his face as he straightened up, barely extending his foot as he took a microstep forward. Taji looked on with studied interest.

“If you walk that slowly, there isn’t going to be any food left when we get there.”

“Oh? Wouldn’t they save some if they’re having a guest?”

“I’ll eat all of your food. Right in front of you, too, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“Changing your story again? You said they wouldn’t have any food left when we arrived. This is becoming a theme with you, Taji; are there any more lies that you need to tell me about?”

“None that I’d tell you. Although, I did lie to my parents once about why I was staying out so late.” Taji laughed. 

“Really? That’s bad, Taji; parents always have our best interests at heart.” Light closed his eyes as he emphatically nodded along to his own statement. “At first your kids are staying out late, but next thing you know they’ve turned into one of those queers!” Light said it bitterly.

Taji blinked. “Aren’t you…”

“It was a joke.”

“Oh.” Taji nodded like he understood what Light meant. 

“Let’s get going.”

After a beat of silence, some life re-entered Taji. A smirk crossed his face as he drew himself to his full height. “Don’t use that tone with me, young man! You were the one holding us up in the first place.”

“Don’t back-talk me; I outrank you.”

“Of course; how silly of me to forget! May I respectfully suggest that His Greatness Light Yagami go a little faster so we can make it to my parent’s house before they put all of their food away and we are left to starve?”

“No you may not.” Light smirked, striding ahead of Taji purposefully. 

Taji laughed, dashing after Light. 

The way to the town was less tiring than Light would have originally imagined. From his point of exit of the building, Light had only been able to see it as a far-off enigma, but as he and Taji trekked across the grassy (well, not grass exactly; upon closer inspection, the fronds seemed much more like long, waving crystals) landscape, it popped closer into view than the perspective suggested. The outskirts of the town loomed high above him, buildings wrought from black and gray granite twisting into the dark sky. Only silver accents betrayed the windows on the structures.

“How welcoming.” Light remarked dryly. 

“L does like his flair, I suppose. But I promise the people here are very friendly!”

They were, in fact. Many people bustled down the streets, seeming to be going somewhere and nowhere all at once, yet they all slowed when they saw Light. Some waved, others smiled, and a few simply sent him a polite nod before going back to their work. Still, they kept a polite distance from him, as if they didn’t want to interfere. Light idly watched them, trying to understand where they headed, but his eyes only slid off of them onto the buildings. 

“Do they know you work in the palace with L?”

“Huh?” Taji seemed snapped from thought.

“The people here; they aren’t approaching us, despite seeming like they want to. Are you scaring them off, Taji?” He didn't mention how he couldn't seem to look at them for long; it seemed rude to let Taji know he had been staring. 

“Me? Yeah, they know; why wouldn’t they? And if anyone is doing the ‘scaring off’ it’s you, Light; you’re hardly approachable.”

Light felt his stomach curl. “Me? I- I suppose because I’m not from here, and because of me being linked to L-”

“Well, you are a very handsome man.” Taji tried to smile. At the back of his mind, Light noted that despite his embarrassment, Taji’s cheeks showed no sign of flushing. 

“Thank you.” Light finally replied. “Not many people have said that to me. No one has, actually.” 

“Oh. Well, it’s true. I doubt many people would feel comfortable approaching you; you can be quite intimidating.”

“And yet you still persist.” Light chuckled, fighting down the urge to look away. Taji’s flattery was getting to him…

“It’s my job to.” Letting out a quick grin, Taji grabbed his hand to pull him forward. “Come now, Light; my parents await us!”

Taji maneuvered them quickly through the streets, Light doing his best to keep up while still remaining somewhat dignified. Much like in the palace, the streets wound so much that he knew he wouldn’t be able to find his way out without help. 

Light pushed the uneasiness aside as Taji slowed. Before him sat a rather small house, brighter than the other buildings. Calming blue walls ended in a deep gray sloped roof, and large windows, covered with blinds from the inside, peered out like eyes from the front of the structure. It felt homey, but somehow it reminded him of a sleeping dragon from a story his mother used to read him. 

Pushing the thought of her away, he turned to look behind the house. What looked to be a forest cut a dark expanse in the background. As Light opened his mouth to comment on it, Taji asked, “So how do you like the house? A strange creature, isn’t it?”

“It’s cute.” Light laughed, before his tone turned wistful. “It’s much more… like back home than the other buildings, I suppose. If we were in the countryside, of course. I really like it.” In the back of Light’s mind, Light thought that if he could just enter beyond that door, he’d find himself back home, where the sky shone bright blue and the “grass” underfoot wasn’t some weird, spiky crystal that poked into the soles of his feet uncomfortably. 

“Well come on in then, if you like it so much.” Somehow, Taji stood by the door. Light shook his head to throw off the fog, entering alongside him.

The inside was as homy as the outside; plush throw rugs lined the entrance, and the thick walls provided pleasant insulation against the cold. Something warm and doughy drifted through the air. “I suppose we did arrive in time for a meal?”

“Yes. I suppose we did.” Taji grabbed his hand again. This time, he held it gently, squeezing before showing Light through the living room and down another hallway. As Light let himself be pulled along, he took in Taji’s house. 

Despite being lived in for a while, no family pictures lined the wall. Instead, large oil paintings took over. As Light stared into one, trying to decipher the mass of shapes into a coherent object, he felt a prick on the back of his neck. Like it was watching him. Light turned away; he no longer wanted to know what was in the picture. 

When they reached the kitchen, Taji stopped. A man, obviously older than Taji, sat at a small wooden table, and a woman stood at the stove, her back to Light. They both had the same dark hair and translucent skin as Taji. 

“Sorry I couldn’t greet you boys; I still had some preparations to do.” The woman laughed lightly, turning back to give Light a soft smile not unlike his own mother’s. Her dark blue eyes twinkled. The man only smiled sheepishly up at them. 

“It’s not a problem, miss, um-”

“Taji, did you not tell Light about us? Shame on you, for letting the poor boy flounder.” Taji ducked his head at the admonishment, and Light could only flush as his words died off to a stutter. 

“Well, you may call me Hannei, and my husband is Seiji. We are both very pleased to meet you, Light; Taji told us so much about you!”

“Really? I’ve only really known him for a little while.”

Taji’s smile tightened. “Well, I was, um, tasked with watching you before you got here…” 

“Oh…” Light’s stomach clenched uncomfortably, and he looked away. “I guess that makes sense. Well, I am very happy to meet both of you.” Nodding cordially to both of them, he swayed on the balls of his feet. He didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do. 

“Oh, you two must be starving! Sit down, sit down, and I’ll get both of you some plates!” Light reluctantly sat alongside Taji, carefully placing himself so he wouldn’t have to sit next to Seiji. It wasn’t that he found him distasteful, but Light didn’t want to sit so close to someone he didn’t know; he wasn’t exactly up for questioning, especially before he ate.

“So how have you been liking things?” Hannei asked, setting down a plate in front of Light. A large rice cake, covered tiny fish arranged into eyes and a disconcertingly wide smile, stared back up at him. 

“They’re quite alright, thank you. Taji has been extremely considerate in making me feel at home, and the palace is quite interesting. Although I must admit, my favorite place is the gardens; I find them to be quite calming.” 

Something in Hannei’s expression dropped. “Oh. I suppose I do remember Taji mentioning you liking the gardens…”

“Really? That's awful… observant of him. Taji doesn’t like them, if I remember correctly. I suppose they must pale in comparison to the forest you have outside…” Light gestured vaguely at the window behind them, what he hoped was a pleasant smile on his face.

The room stiffened. Hannei’s hands remained in the air, frozen mid putting a pan away. Behind him, Taji and his father were quiet. 

“We don’t talk about the woods.” Tears gathered in her eyes, her voice breaking at the strain. 

Gently, Taji’s hand rested on Light’s back. Something was making Taji shake. 

“Let’s not worry about that, mother. It’s behind us.” The quiet calm in Taji seemed to reach Hannei, and she stopped, her back straightening resolutely. 

“I suppose you are correct. I apologize for my outburst, Light. The woods are a … touchy subject in this, in all families.” Her smile from before had returned, though it seemed… off. Like putty that had been pulled too thin and was now cracking. 

“No, I’m sorry. If I had realized, I wouldn’t have brought it up!” Light assured her. Hannei smiled at this, reaching out to pat Light’s shoulder with a cool hand. 

“You're a good boy, Light. We are very lucky to have you.” 

The rest of the morning passed quickly, if not uncomfortably. Taji’s parents were quite interested in him, seeming eager to eat up any information he offered them with, and Light found that he rather enjoyed the company and praise for his achievements, even if they didn’t fully understand what he was talking about. It was only when he and Taji left that Light brought up the woods again.

“So,” Light asked as they strode away, Taji’s hand grasping his own. “Would it be terribly upsetting to ask you what happened back there? Because I apologize if I’m prying, but-” 

“It’s fine.” Taji cut in tersely. Something in him had withdrawn, and a tight expression crossed his face as he looked at the ground. He took a deep breath, as if to collect himself, then spoke. “I used to have a sister, Sada. We were very close, always played together. Sometimes we fought, kids squabbles and all that, but we always made up. I was her older brother, after all. I was supposed to protect her; surely you understand how that feels?”

Reluctantly, Light nodded. A pit of dread formed in his stomach as he watched Taji speak. Taji looked at the ground, his fists clenched.

“Well, one day… We had a fight that morning, ok, and I was foolish and angry and that morning I left for the palace and I didn’t look back, didn’t look back at all and when I came back she was gone.”

“What happened to her?” Light’s breath came out in a whisper. Tentatively, he squeezed Taji’s hand. Taji didn't squeeze back. 

“She was murdered, by the wicked one.” Slowly, Taji’s eyes met Light’s.

Taji stared at him in silence. The n, he looked away. Light knew he wasn't seeing what was in front of him. 

“It lives in the woods now, where L won’t go. It murdered my sister and it still lives, a sick animal allowed to do whatever it wants, and-” Taji’s eyes locked on Light, and a deadly calm washed over him. “Can you make me a promise, Light?”

“I- I think so?” The dread had returned, and the urge to pull his hand out of Taji’s washed over Light. 

“Promise me, no matter what, to never go in those woods. I can’t lose someone else to that thing.” 

Light blinked. Somehow Taji was right in front of him, one hand squeezing Light’s as wide, pleading eyes stared into his, dark like an abyss, with him standing right at the edge of, looking over, trying not to fall. “I promise.” 

“Good.” Taji was hugging him now, right against his chest so Light could hear the liquid thud of his heart. “I don’t want to ever have to go through that again.” 

“I- you won’t.” A shiver trembled Light’s spine at the feeling of the promise leaving his mouth. “Let’s get back to the palace; I, I need to meet L later.”

Taji nodded, as if he was allowing him, and let Light pull away.


End file.
